


Fun Times

by SunsetFadeout2x



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetFadeout2x/pseuds/SunsetFadeout2x
Summary: Diana and Kara play the water gun game at a carnival, and Kara is extremely determined to win. Total fluff and very silly.





	Fun Times

"The monkey is mine!" Kara exclaimed as she aimed her water gun ahead. She stood next to Diana and a few other players, ready to unleash some serious waterpower at the carnival water gun game. The long sought-after prizes hung from the ceiling -- a bunch of oversized stuffed monkeys with capes... Supermonkey.

Kara intently aimed over the counter at her bullseye, which stood fifteen feet away. She checked her sights and squinted with one eye, finger hovering over the trigger. Diana glanced at her, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Careful with that thing, Kara," Diana quipped. "You're making me nervous."

"Sure, laugh now, Diana," Kara said. "You won't be laughing once I win that giant monkey!"

"Of course not, Kara," Diana said, chuckling.

Diana pointed her water gun ahead too. Then the carnival girl walked over to a large bell. "Everyone get ready!" she announced loudly. She tugged the bell's rope. DING!

With that, everyone fired their water guns, quickly adjusting to hit their targets. As the water hit the bullseyes, little platforms with cardboard cutouts of turtles _with smiles_ began rising to the top of a meter. Diana's and Kara's turtles moved at a pace so excruciatingly slow, they could practically hear the inevitable laughter that awaited.

"Why are they moving so slow?!" Kara panicked.

"Because they're turtles!" Diana shouted.

Kara sighed. "Not what I meant!!"

"Maybe your aim is off!"

"My aim is _not_ off!"

DING! "We have a winner!" the carnival girl announced and plucked a stuffed Supermonkey from the ceiling. Diana and Kara looked to the end of the counter where someone's little _smiley_ turtle had, sure enough, reached the top of the meter. Glancing back at their own meters, both Diana and Kara had barely reached the halfway point.

"What?" Kara said in disbelief. "Something's gotta be wrong here..." She looked over her water gun suspiciously. "Must be the water pressure."

"It's always the equipment, isn't it?" Diana said.

"Well, what's your excuse?"

Diana looked at her meter and hesitated. "Well, it's... um..."

Kara raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Let's hear it."

"I'm just... warming up. You know I always like to warm up first."

"Ah, yes, you like to warm up for hours," Kara giggled.

"That's right," Diana said, grinning.

The carnival girl stepped forward. "Okay, next game is starting. Please pay for your ticket." The other players each gave her a quarter. Diana pulled out two quarters and paid for herself and Kara. After everyone received a ticket, the carnival girl reset everyone's meters. Then she walked to the bell. "Everyone get ready!" she said and tugged the rope. DING!

Everyone pulled their triggers, and the turtles began to rise again. This time, Diana's moved a little faster than Kara's. Kara noticed out the corner of her eye.

"Wait! How are you doing that?!" she exclaimed. "We agreed no superpowers!"

"I'm not using any!" Diana said. "Just focus."

Kara gripped her water gun with two hands and unleashed a torrential blast of aquatic fury like no tomorrow. Bit by bit, her cardboard turtle moved a little faster up the meter.

"It's working!"

DING! "We have a winner!" the carnival girl said again.

Kara's smile dropped. She and Diana looked over to see someone else had reached the top. Again, the carnival girl handed the winner a Supermonkey.

"My monkey..." Kara sighed, disappointingly.

"Well, at least we did better this time," Diana said.

They looked at their meters to see they had made it three-quarters to the top.

"We did! Still though... it's gotta be rigged."

"Next game is starting. Please pay for your ticket," the carnival girl announced. Again, everyone paid, and the girl began resetting the meters.

"OK, wanna know how to win this?" Diana said.

"How???" Kara asked.

"Right before the game starts..." Diana aimed her water gun at Kara and smirked playfully. "You have to distract your opponents."

"Oh no you don't!" Kara giggled and immediately pointed her water gun at Diana. They couldn't help but smile.

DING! Kara jumped at the sound and instinctively pulled the trigger, spraying Diana!

"WHAT!" Diana immediately sprayed Kara back.

"It was your idea!" Kara laughed.

"I was joking!!"

"Come on, we're losing!" Kara shouted. They quickly trained their guns back on the bullseyes. Obviously, they did not stand a chance as their opponents' turtles were already halfway up the meter. Nonetheless, Diana and Kara, both soaking wet, continued with the game.

"Well, look at it this way," Diana said. "You might not win this competition, but you'll definitely win the wet t-shirt competition."

Kara blushed and shot the water gun at Diana's chest again. "No, you will!"

They tried to contain their laughter and focus on the targets. It wasn't working. "Damn, you're right, this _is_ distracting," Kara said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Told ya," Diana joked slyly.

DING! "We have a winner!"

Kara just stared at her cardboard turtle -- a third of the way up the meter. "It's like this little turtle is taunting me," she sighed. "What did I do to you?"

"Kara, you're talking to a piece of cardboard," Diana said.

Meanwhile, the carnival girl handed out another Supermonkey to the winner. Diana and Kara noticed there was only one left.

"Look! Last one!" Kara said. "We have to win the next round!"

"There can be only one," Diana said with a sarcastic grin.

Once more, the carnival girl went around and collected the money. Everyone paid up and got their ticket. Again, Diana teasingly pointed her water gun at Kara, who smiled back. Then the flirty couple focused on the bullseyes. DING!

Everyone fired their water guns. Determined to win, Diana and Kara concentrated their attention and aim. Both of their turtles started to rise at a steady pace. They began to pass the others.

"It's working!" Kara shouted.

"We haven't won yet!" Diana said.

They continued, hitting the bullseyes with a steady stream. Both Diana's and Kara's turtles moved up the meter at precisely the same pace. At last -- DING-DING! They both hit the top.

"We did it!" Kara cheered with excitement.

"We have a winner! Wait a minute here -- we have a tie," the carnival girl said looking at the turtles with a surprised face. "We've never had a tie."

"That's because we're awesome," Diana said.

The carnival girl frowned. "Yes, but the problem is we only have one Supermonkey left."

"That's OK!" Kara explained. "We're together! We only need one. We'll share."

"That's right! We're very good at sharing," Diana added, putting her arm around Kara.

"Hmm," the carnival girl said, pulling out an oversized book. "I need to check the manual first."

"The manual??? You can't be serious." Kara stood there in disbelief.

"Yeah, this is a bit odd," Diana admitted.

"Ah!" the carnival said, finding the right page. "It says: in the event of a tie, all winners must receive a prize of equal value. So, I'm afraid I can't give you Supermonkey."

"Then what do we get?" Kara asked.

The carnival girl reached behind the counter, pulled out two stuffed bananas, and handed them to Diana and Kara. "You get Supermonkey's bananas. Congratulations!" she proudly announced.

Diana and Kara just stood there, completely dumbstruck, staring at the stuffed bananas now in their hands.

"This has got to be a joke, right, Diana?" Kara said.

"I don't know, Kara... just get your water gun ready."

"Why?"

"Cause we're gonna be here a while," Diana said, pulling two more quarters from her pocket.

They both glanced at each other and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun to write... hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks :)


End file.
